Confusion
by Rio storm
Summary: One week before Sky and Bloom's wedding, Sky begins to realize that he isn't sure that Bloom is the one for him. He thinks he knows who he should marry but how can he marry her with their rough past. One shot, sequel will come later.


"Alright, blue flowers go over there, yellow go up there, pink go in spirals and I think we will use the red clothes." I still didn't understand why Bloom was making such a big deal about this party. I looked around the courtyard of my parents' palace, everywhere were streamers, balloons, ice sculptures, tables, chairs, fancy fabrics and, and, and. I sighed "Bloom, I think that you are over thinking this party a little too much".

She looked at me in shock "Sky, this is preparation for our wedding ceremony next week'' she gently explained, "Bloom, (sigh) I know but I thought we could have a more simple reception!" before she could reply one of the servants called me for my fitting.

While my jacket was being adjusted I couldn't help but look out the window, at white fluffy clouds floating by, birds flowing with the wind, the hills in the distance seemed so welcoming. How I wish I could be free of this perfect king, perfect friend, perfect fiancée, perfect party planner façade. I just wanted to be me; I love adventure, I like to be free, I don't really like parties and for some reason I am slowly losing my passion for my relationship with Bloom.

Lately, we have been drifting apart, we don't see eye to eye, and she's never open to me. I keep on thinking back to the story that my granddad use to tell me:

 _And just like that we were one, her eyes and mine melted into each other, a spark, some sort of chain could be felt through our hands; the world seemed to fade into nothing. I could tell she would be my wife, just to make sure that I was right my father; your great grandfather; gave me a heart pendent, similar to the pendent of Eraklyon, except when the prince places it on to the girl of his choice it would either glow a bright red, meaning that they were soul mates or it would remain the same meaning that it wasn't meant to be. I want you to take this necklace Sky and when you meet the girl of your dreams, give it to her so that you will find your true love and the right queen for our planet; just like I did._

I have been meaning to give it to Bloom but with everything that's been happening I haven't had any time. The scary thing is, every night in my dreams, I keep seeing this girl, with electrical green eyes, a smile that is whiter than snow, her cute laugh and violet curls that swayed in pure elegance. I don't know why but I keep thinking of: Stormy. Yes Stormy Trix.

I have been thinking of her since our encounter nearly a month ago. I was wondering through the forest to try and get some me time. Along the way I tripped over a rock and I fell onto Stormy, let's just say she was ready to kill me on the spot but she couldn't as she was sick with flu (which is why her sisters weren't around, the flu was deadly to witches; if a witch caught it they were given healing herbs and sent to live in healing caves within various forests). I felt bad for her and I helped her back to her resting spot, she said she was cold and I don't know what came over me, I embraced her to try and warm her up. Our eyes fell upon each other and the feelings that I felt in my gut were beyond describable. I never ever have felt that when I look into Bloom's eyes. I just wish I could see her (Stormy) again and figure out my emotions, because I think I am falling in love with her. But how can that be possible? I mean I love Bloom but yet I don't.

A knock brought me out of my thoughts, "King Sky, your parents request you to their chamber" I nodded my head to the guard, I hastily made my way to their bedroom. I entered to find my mother staring at a portrait of her wedding and my father was on the balcony.

"Sky!" my mother hugged me "Mother, what may I help you with?"

"Sky, whenever I look at your father I feel safe and secure and my love for him is just flooding my eyes" she began, I was confused "Mother? Where is this leading to?" I asked hesitantly. She chuckled "My son, when to people share a connection, it is a special bond formed by the Great Dragon, it means your love for each other will never die. Sky when you look at Bloom, I don't see that glow in your eyes, I know that you don't really love Bloom." How could my mother think that, with everything I have done to make sure that Bloom and I could be together but I knew she was right.

"Sky, I've seen the look you give that storm witch from the Trix, as much as she is a criminal I can see she is a loyal, passionate, devoted woman. They are misjudged, yes they cause havoc and mayhem but they were raised that way, they were never shown how to love or be good but when she looks at you, the evil in her eyes seems to vanish. Sky what I am trying to say is, I love you and I want you to be happy and I want you to make sure that you are marrying the right girl" she gave me a smile.

I walked out of her room, even more confused, why is my mother the Great (Strict) Queen Samara trying to make me feel love for Stormy? I was torn; there was only one way I can be absolutely sure about this marriage is with the Heart of Eraklyon. Then again I have less than a week to make sure that this was what I wanted. _Confusion was all I can feel…_


End file.
